There are various scenarios in which two computing devices discover each other to initiate an action. Users in the developing world need a convenient user experience to transmit data between user computing devices. In the developed world, the tap-and-pair gesture, enabled via near-field communication (“NFC”) in computing devices makes transmission of data to or from computing devices seamless. In the developing world, however, many computing devices do not have NFC functionality, making them ineligible to benefit from this NFC tap-and-pair gesture. Many computing devices without NFC functionality comprise a speaker component and microphone component that allow for output and input of sound communication. Current technology, however, does not provide for devices to discover each other by broadcasting and receiving data over an audio channel. One particular challenge of discovery via audio communication channels between two devices is that audio communication from a first device may interfere with audio communication from a second device if both devices are communicating over the same frequency at the same time.
Current applications for discovery of computing devices over a network do not provide for discovery via transmitting data over audio communication channels between the computing devices.